Time Warp
by itsonlyme
Summary: A case of intergalactic tailgating leads to 2 girls from the year 2008 arriving on the Enterprise. Slight language
1. Where Are We?

TIME WARP

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek…but I'm guessing you all know that. My buddy Sylver and I own the plot line and extra characters. I don't know who owns MASH, but it sure as heck isn't me. Oh, don't worry, it's not a crossover…it's just mentioned a whole lot. Ah, yeah, one more thing…the title is from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and we don't own that either…deal with it…I had to…

Chapter One: Where Are We?

_Captain's Log, Stardate 23811015: With the recent decommissioning of the starship Titan, I have been reunited with my old friend and first officer William Riker and his wife, Ship's Counselor Deanna Troi. It was quite the enjoyable reunion, and it is nothing short of wonderful to have my old bridge crew back. Another happy event was the return of Doctor Crusher from Starfleet Medical. According to her own accounts, she was bored with the monotony of an office job and missed her old friends. We are currently on our way to Station Delta XII on the planet Auric VII, where we will all be taking some well-needed shore leave and attending a special event of sorts._

"Estimated time of arrival, Data."

"Twelve days, 6 hours, and 57 minutes, Captain."

Picard smiled at the thought of shore leave. Since his crew had been reassembled at the beginning of the New Year, they had all been looking forward to their first round of shore leave, where they would be having a true celebration, instead of the hurried ones they were forced to have. Delta XII was much like Farpoint station, minus the alien inhabitant, and had been decided upon as the crew's destination.

"Captain," Deanna Troi said, a slightly odd look on her face. "I have a feeling that something is about to happen." In reply to the Captain's inquiring look, she said, "It's more of a gut instinct than anything else." No sooner had Deanna made her feelings known, than there was a near-blinding flash of white light, and a face very familiar to the crew of the Enterprise made an appearance on the bridge.

Though it had only been a year since they had last seen Wesley Crusher, he looked different. Maybe it was seeing him in a Starfleet lieutenant's uniform that threw them off, or the fact that he looked somewhat more like his 32 years. Whatever it was, it didn't deter the crew from being shocked and happy.

"Welcome home, Mr. Crusher," Picard said, greeting the young man warmly. "It's wonderful to have you home again, especially with the upcoming event."

"It's great to be home again, and I wouldn't miss it for the world," Wesley replied, but before he had a chance to say anything more, there came a second near-blinding flash of light, and two very confused, very out-of-place someones appeared on the bridge. Standing on the bridge, mere feet away from Data's post, were two girls, one tall and one a few inches shorter.

The taller girl was quite obviously the elder of the two, and was judged quickly to be about 5'10" by visual inspection. She had long silver hair that was in a braid down to her waist, and bright purple eyes. She was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a red hoodie with a dragon embroidered in black. She looked totally calm and collected, but for the less-than-appreciative glare she was throwing at Wesley.

By contrast, her companion was younger than she by a few years, and stood about 5'7". She had blondish-brown hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail and held by a blue and khaki colored scrunchie. She wore a just-above-the-knee length jean skirted that was frayed at the end, burgundy fishnet stockings, black heeled penny loafers, and a gray fitted T-shirt with rhinestones and the words "Disco Queen" written repeatedly in letters that faded as one read down the shirt. She was completely unconcerned with Wesley, or any of the crew for that matter save Worf, to whom she gave a frightened look and proceeded to hide behind her friend. Both were holding bags containing small bottles labeled "Shampoo" and "Mouthwash" on the fronts.

"Sylver," the younger girl said, addressing the other one. "What's going on? The last thing I remember is the two of us being at the hotel on that scavenger hunt and busting Kit for swiping stuff from the maid's cart!"

"Well, it's quite obviously not New Mexico," Sylver said, patting the younger girl on the head as if to comfort her, an act that failed miserably as the younger girl looked even more frightened than before. "Don't worry, Summer. I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this…isn't there?" This she said as she threw a glare that could only be described as murderous at Wesley.

Summer, as she had been addressed, looked from behind Sylver at Wesley, and gave him a rather odd look, as if to say, "You're kinda cute, but what the hell did you do to us?" Meanwhile, Sylver was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey you!" she yelled at Worf. "You with the, uh, big weird forehead! Where are we, and what year is it?" Worf looked highly annoyed at the way he had been addressed, but since it was quite obvious that the loud girl wasn't from their time, he let it slide.

"You and your friend are on the Enterprise," he grumbled. "And if you were from our time and had a base knowledge of Starfleet and the United Federation of planets, you would know that all Klingons have 'big weird foreheads,' as you say it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sylver said, putting her hands up. "Starfleet? United Federation of Planets? Klingons? I don't know what ANY of those things are, but we'll get to that later. What year is it?"

"What year do you believe it to be?" Worf grumbled again, now slightly more annoyed than he was before. **"These girls ask a lot of questions," he thought. "And I** **highly doubt that they will be pleased with the answers."**

Summer ventured out from behind Sylver and looked at the Klingon, her legs shaking wildly. "Uh, it's not 2008, is it?" she asked.

"The two of you are from 2008?" Data asked. Both girls nodded. "Well then you are quite a long way from your time period. The year is 2381, not 2008."

"Didn't think so," Summer said weakly.

Minutes later, Sylver was being escorted by Worf and Deanna to Sickbay, and trying to catch up with Data, who was carrying her now very unconscious friend to be examined by Doctor Crusher.


	2. This Is All Your Fault!

TIME WARP

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

Author's Note: I'd just like to say something before we continue this descent into utter chaos and madness. This is being posted explicitly for the amusement of my friend and I. If you review, that's cool. If you don't, we can deal with that, although we would like to hear your thoughts on it. Oh, and mad props to my beta reader …this is for you, Agent Purple Crow!

Chapter Two: This Is All Your Fault!

"Is she going to be ok?" Sylver asked worriedly. She was standing next to a table, upon which lay the unconscious form of her friend Summer. Beside her stood Deanna and Data; on the other side of the table stood Data, Worf and Doctor Crusher, who was waving a tricorder over the sleeping girl.

"Your friend is going to be perfectly fine," Beverly said with a smile. "She's just in shock right now, and you should be too, unless I'm much mistaken."

"Summer's not as fearless as I am," Sylver explained. "Poor bugger can't even go into the natural history museums 'cause the stuffed junk freaks her out." Watching the looks on the adults' faces go from normal to utter confusion, she explained further. "Back where we're from, they have something called 'taxidermy,' which means you stuff dead things and put them on the walls, or on stands and whatnot. It's not really the body, just the skins, but the good taxidermists make them look REALLY lifelike. Anyways, when the kid here was about 7 or 8, one of her friends whose father was a taxidermist had a birthday party. Poor little Summer went to look for the bathroom and accidentally walked into a room full of the man's work…all of which looked like they were going to attack. She hasn't been right since, although by her own accounts, she was fine when she saw the gigantic-ass mammoth at the Smithsonian Natural History museum. Guess that one's just an anomaly."

"That's because I was forewarned of its existence," said Summer as she tried to sit up on the table. "But you forget, Sylver, that I nearly ran out of the museum when we walked past the stuffed carrier pigeon, and that I played a game of Quick-Shopper in the gift shop due to the stuffed cat and rabbit on the shelves in said shop. Now, I remember a guy with an odd forehead who said he was a Klingon…oh, that must be you!" Here she looked at Worf, then continued. "And I remember a cute guy, and a few other people, but I don't remember if anyone told us how we got here."

"Nope, that's still a mystery," Sylver said. "Although, I've got a theory as to how it happened." But before Sylver could impart her theory into the minds of those present, the doors of Sickbay opened, and Wesley and LaForge entered. Summer looked at Wesley and raised her eyebrow twice. Deanna, standing closest to her, stifled a laugh at the young girl's thoughts. She'd heard thoughts like those many times before.

"I see your friend is ok," Geordi said, walking over to the table.

"She's fine," Sylver said with a smile, but her expression drastically changed when she spotted Wesley. In a split second, she had jumped at him, but with some quick thinking by some present, hadn't managed to attack him.

"Let me go!" Sylver screamed, trying to wriggle free from the combined grasps of Beverly and Deanna. "Let me go!" They held her for a long time, dropping her only once when Summer started coughing, a completely accidental act. That was when Sylver saw her chance.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, DAMN IT!" the girl screamed as she leapt through the air, her outstretched hands making contact with Wesley's face and scratching him repeatedly before Deanna and Beverly got her under control again. "YOU PUT US BACK WHERE WE CAME FROM RIGHT NOW!"

"What the hell?" Wesley said, rubbing his face. "What makes you think this is my fault, or that I had anything to do with it, for that matter?"

"There's something off about you!" Sylver said loudly. "I know it! I can tell! Something's not right with you at all!" She turned to her friend, now off the table and standing on the floor beside her. "Summer, look at him! Can't you tell? Honestly, you look at him, and you tell me that there's something different about him."

Sylver had no need to tell Summer to look at Wesley, for the latter mentioned young woman was already studying him quite intently and thinking thoughts that reminded Deanna of Beverly's thoughts about the Captain. Summer walked over to Wesley, then circled him, as if trying to find the something that Sylver was looking for.

"There's something, all right," Summer reported, going back to stand by her friend. "But I don't think it's bad. Are you sure that it's his fault, Sylver? Maybe someone at the hotel did something…anyways, the real question is: what now?"

"Well, the captain wants to see you," Wesley said, standing near the door in the event that Sylver decided to attack him again. "So I'm supposed to take you both to the observation lounge." Sylver looked like she was going to lunge at him again, but this time Worf sped around the table and grabbed her arms, escorting her out of the room before she had a chance to do anything. Summer stood by the table for a second, shaking her head, before joining Wesley by the door.

"Sorry about what Sylver did to you," she said. "Sylver gets a bit crazy occasionally, and when that happens, it's best to stay out of her way unless you're as crazy as she is."

"So, that's why she doesn't attack you?"

"Oh no," Summer said. "She likes me. We're part of a large group of crazies, but obviously we're all the crazy we've got right now…anyways, where's this observation lounge? Can't keep the captain waiting, can we?"

Wesley snorted. This girl, odd as she was, knew the score. "No, we can't. I'll take you there now." He walked out of the room, followed by a staring Summer.

Deanna finally let the laughter she had been holding inside her during the whole incident out, putting her head on the table and laughing till her sides hurt and she started crying.

"What's so funny?" Beverly asked. "One girl attacks my son, the other one just woke up after fainting on the bridge, and you're LAUGHING?"

:"Oh, Beverly," Deanna said, laughing through her tears. "If only you could read their thoughts…the young one's thoughts of your son are particularly amusing!"


End file.
